Cars, trucks and other vehicles are frequently used to pull or tow various types of vehicles or trailers for various purposes. These towed vehicles or trailers generally are provided with electrical lights that may receive power via an electrical connection with the electrical system of the towing vehicle. To that end, and for safety purposes, it is necessary to interconnect the brake lights, turn signal indicators, running lights, and the like, of the towing vehicle with the corresponding lights on the towed vehicle or trailer.
This electrical connection may include some form of connection or adapter located near where the vehicles connect together. When the towed vehicle is disconnected from the towing vehicle, the electrical connection is disengaged from the two. Since there is no place to secure or store the electrical wires, they are often allowed to dangle or drag from the towing vehicle, resulting in the wires become damaged and dirty.
As is known in the art, there are various types of wiring harness configurations and interconnecting means that may be used to achieve this purpose. Some of these configurations typically include a wiring plug attached to the trailer wiring harness and a corresponding socket or receptacle that may be secured to the vehicle wiring system.
Typically, problems often occur when the wiring harness of the towing vehicle is attached to the corresponding wiring of the towed vehicle or trailer. These problems may include finding a convenient location for storing and securing the vehicle wiring harness plug or receptacle when the trailer is disconnected from the vehicle, as well as protecting the electrical wiring that connects the trailer to the vehicle. Sometimes, animals may chew through the wiring. In addition, prolonged exposure to the elements such as snow, rain, sunlight, and the like, that may cause the electrical insulation to crack, thereby exposing the inner wiring to the weather. All of these and similar types of situations can lead to electrical circuit breaks and hazardous driving conditions.
Wiring harnesses are typically fitted with plugs or receptacles that usually dangle or trail behind the towing vehicle when the towing vehicle is not attached to a trailer or towed vehicle. Often, if not attended to frequently, the wiring will hang down and drag on the ground or roadway. Thus, the plug or receptacle is frequently damaged by contact with the ground, road surface or the frame of the towing vehicle while traveling.
There have been many attempts to minimize or eliminate the damage due to trailing plugs or receptacles that are attached to the ends of wiring harnesses in towing vehicles. Some of these attempts have included wrapping the wiring around the trailer hitch or otherwise shortening the length of the wiring harness adjacent to the plug or receptacle to prevent the plug or receptacle from being damaged by contact with the road surface or the towing vehicle frame. These attempts frequently cause the wiring to crimp, stretch or the like, sometimes making the wiring inoperative. In addition, the dangling plug or receptacle also presents an unsightly and untidy appearance.
Therefore, a need exists in the art to provide an electrical connector that is ergonomically compact, yet economical in design that conveniently allows a towing vehicle to tow a towed vehicle or trailer with a different connector, but also warns anyone around when the vehicle is going to back up, provides easy retractable storage that protects and stores the wiring harness when it is not in use, is adjustable to fit a desired length up to 42 inches, and resists dragging on the ground.